The Story of Sirius Black
by Dumbledore's woman thruandthru
Summary: this is my first attempt at a story. it is about Sirius Black and his inner workings. it goes through the trials of love, friendship, and the roughness of life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sirius Black was finishing his packing in his room at Number 12 Grimmruld Place. His mother was shrilly howling at him through the locked door.

"You filthy little blood-traitor! If you leave this house never come back! I will disown you, disinherit you, disembowel you..."

  

Sirius was different form the rest of his family and he knew it. They were a cold heartless lot that didn't give a damn about anyone but themselves. When Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor House in his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he has received reprimands form all members of his family. His tow older cousin, then attending Hogwarts, were already in Sytherin just as the rest of his family had been. Sirius, however, did not belong there. In Gryffindor he found a new family, a group of friends that were bound together through life's trials and the ambition of becoming the greatest pranksters that ever passed through Hogwarts.

Peter Pettigrew joined the gang in the first year. A somewhat round and low-self esteemed boy, Peter quickly attached himself to the other boys seeing them as his aspiration and grateful to finally have someone to help him with his studies. To Peter these were his first true friends.

Remus Lupin was a friend of Sirius since halfway through first year when it as reolized that there was more to him than a studious outlook. Remus, being as smart as he was, had an eye for viable pranks. Their friendship only grew when it was learned that Remus was a werewolf in their second year. This information, instead of ruining their friendship made them aspire to greater heights of magic and pranks.

The final of the four was Sirius' best friend, James Potter. They connected immediately on the train that first day to Hogwarts. Each were pranksters in their own rights, but put together they are a lethal combination. They were as close as brothers and oftentimes fought as if they truly were.

That was where Sirius was headed off to that night. Leaving his biological family behind, he was going to go live with James and his parents. A place where he knew he would be welcomed.

He finished packing, opened his window, whispered "Goodbye, Mother" and left his house without a backward glance.

  

James met Sirius at the door.

"Welcome to my humble abode", he cried gesturing to the eight bedroom, five bathroom, three sitting rooms, and a fully loaded kitchen mansion behind him.

"It's good to be here", replied Sirius.

Just then James's parents, Evelyn and Jonathan, came through the door to greet Sirius. "Hello Sirius! Welcome back. We are glad to have you here with us," said Mr. Potter.

Thank you for letting me stay with you the rest of the summer. I didn't know where else to go," replied Sirius.

"Sirius you are always welcomed here. You are James's best friend and have become like a son to us. You have a good heart and a loyal friend, even if you do get James into trouble. We would not have you go anywhere else when James to ld us of your situation," Mrs. Potter smiled at him as she gave him a big hug, " Now James take Sirius to his new room."

James led Sirius up the grand staircase to the second floor.

"This is your room," said James gesturing to third door to his right. It had high ceilings and a queen size four-poster bed and a wardrobe the size of a train compartment. The room itself was about the size of the Gryffindor common room.

"WHOA!" exclaimed Sirius, "Did you give me the master suite?"

"No this is just a regular guest bedroom," said James, nonchalantly, "OK so the bathroom is through that door and you know where everything else is. Remember to help yourself. Your not a guest your family. My parents love you like a son," and James left Sirius to settle himself.

"Sure they love me _like_ a son but I am _not_ their son" Sirius muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So the Potter's had greeted Sirius with open arms just as he knew they would but that did not stop him from feeling like an outsider. Although on the outside Sirius participated in all of the family events and showed a happy face, inside he knew this wasn't his real family and envied James for having such a loving and supportive family. He couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts, the only place that ever really felt like home to him, and start his fifth year. He couldn't wait to get back to playing pranks, especially on the Slytherines, and was waiting with great anticipation to finally prowl the Hogwarts grounds.

Sirius James and Peter were close to becoming animagi, wizards who could freely transform themselves into animal shape. They had started trying to become animagi in their second year when they found out that remus was a werewolf. They had decided to keep Remus company during his times of transformation after hearing how painful and lonely he was those few days of the full moon each month. It had taken the better part of the past three years but they were almost ready for full transformation. To keep their secret but also be able to gloat about it n public the boys came up with nicknames for each other. Sirius was to transform into a dog and would therefore be called "Padfoot", James was to be a stag and called "Prongs", Peter would be a rat and called "Wormtail" and Remus, being a werewolf, was called "Moony".

The boys had been planning their excursions out and around Hogwarts and the nearby village Hogsmeade over the summer. They had started, what they called the Marauder's Map, last year. It was a map of Hogwarts that not only showed all the passages they found around the school but also the location of people in Hogwarts. They were much looking forward to adding more to it.

  

The summer passed quickly in a blur of Quiddich and pulling pranks. The Potter's were ready to send the boys off on September first.

"Go bug someone else for a while," called Mr. Potter in a laughing tone as the Hogwarts Express pulled away.

"Don't forget to write! Both of you! Sirius please come back for the holidays. We will be expecting you!" called Mrs. Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

James and Sirius pulled their heads back into the train compartment. As they settled down Remus and Peter walked in. Remus was sporting a shiny badge on his chest. Sirius was the first to notice it.

"You're a _PREFECT!_" he practically howled.

"He had to pick someone from Gryffindor and I think I am the logical choice," replied Remus.

"Way to toot your own horn, Moony," said James.

"Think about it," he pointed out logically, "Out of the four of us who would you choose? You and Sirius probably have more detentions than the rest of the school combined."

"I bet it is more than that. It's got to be at least twice that!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Yeah Moony, don't put us down so!" cried James

"As I was saying," Remus continued, "I have really good grades."

"So do we!" they chimed.

"Well except for divination," said Peter.

"True" they replied.

"And I think Dumbledore is expecting me to keep you two in line" Remus continued as if he was not interrupted.

"Will you?" they cried.

"Only if there are other people around" he replied. They all laughed knowing nothing would change.

A few games of "exploding snap" and "who can do more damage to Snivillus Snape" later the train rolled to a stop.

Hogwarts was just the same as it has always been. When approaching the castle Sirius sighed, "I'm home".

"Yeah but this is O.W.L year, remember," said Remus

"It is?" squealed Peter, "Oh no oh no oh no!"

"What's the matter Wormtail?" asked Remus.

"I'm not ready for this! I don't know what I want to do after school! The teachers are going to lay so much homework on us this year! I barely remember what we learned last year!" cried Peter.

"Wait, let me get this straight," said James in a sarcastically weepy voice, "we can learn? How come no one ever told me about this? And all these years I just thought we were here to wreak hell on Filch."

"Don't worry Wormtail we'll help you," said Remus

"People, enough with the homework! We haven't even stepped inside the castle yet. Let's focus on something else for a while," said Sirius mischievously.

"What do you have in mind?" asked James slyly.

"A little bird told me that Snivillus Snape is has a small fear of heights and I happened across this new curse called levi corpus," replied Sirius

"What does it do?" James asked eagerly.

"This" Sirius said as he waved his wand and lifted James off of the seat of the carriage as if by hanging by his heel then let him fall. "Tricky in a carriage but in open spaces it should work better."

"Brilliant!" the others gasped

The Great Hall was crowded with students in black robes and hats. The first years had been sorted into their respective houses. The moment Dumbledore finished his announcements and said "Tuck in!" all of the Marauders immediately began to shovel food into their mouths. When they finally came up for air Sirius noticed that James was staring at Lily Evans. James had a crush on her since the moment he laid eyes on her. Sirius had never had anyone like that in his life so he didn't understand how James couldn't see that she would never go out with him, and he said so.

"Give it up Prongs she'll never go out with you. You know she thinks you an arrogant prat," said Sirius.

"I don't know where she gets that impression from. I mean who wouldn't want me? I'm smart, funny, on the Quidditch team, extremely popular, and let's not forget drop dead sexy."

"Yeah Prongs, I have no idea where she gets that idea. I mean you are _so_ humble," said Sirius sarcastically.

"She'll see it eventually," said James, "Everyone else does."

Sirius didn't know what to say to his best friend. He doubted Lily would ever like him, let alone love him. All Sirius could think of now was sleep. Dumbledore gave his last announcements and the students went off to bed.


End file.
